zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Hey, am I that bad?
--Whirl Roller (talk) 17:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, my name is Whirl Roller, and I'd like to ask what is it that I'm doing wrong when I'm necessarily trying to help, not harm, Zelda-pedia. I've created two articles and I've added truthful information, but the articles are now a speedy deletion candidate, and the things I've pointed out in the article Shadow Temple, are deleted. What is that I'm doing wrong? I've said clearly that the Shadow Temple is inaccessible to Link as a kid because he couldn't use the Hookshot/Longshot at that time which one or the other are needed to cross the chasm at the start of the temple. Because we already have information on some of those. Don't ask me about the others though. Hey do you know leet? I'm really bored, so I'm using bad grammer to pass the time.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 17:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, and the Shadow Temple thing, I'm not 100% sure, but it's probably because a lot of people would know that Young Link can't get there. I'm going to say this for them:Nothing personnel, it's just that it needs to be relevant. Just make sure this stuff isn't already on a page. And it's also probably just that you don't need to make an entirely new page for a minor thing you could add into the article. Or, you could ask if there's any page you could help out with, and be more lucky then me. I only got a:try the random page button. If you're lucky, they'll actually give you a page that you can help out with.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 17:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I understand... I feel like a fool now, Mr. Waker-of-the-Winds. Sigh... I think I saw, by the way, some very comparable text to the Jinxed article in the Blue Bubble one. Besides, I've come up with this: whatever was in that Sacred Duet article, I could merely add to the Lokomo Song article. I mean, there ARE notes for the Lokomo Songs, is the point I meant in the "Song of Forest's Restoration" article. Don't worry it's okay. I screw up sometimes too. Just from now on, hold off on creating articles with minor info that can easily fit on an existing page. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 17:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Dude, I'm 12. Don't you think I'm too young to be called Mr.?-Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 17:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC) And you apparently don't have a user page. I suggest you make one. It can help if you're bored like me. I already have a user page so I have hardly anything to do right now.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 17:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) WOW, bud (I don't even talk like that)You've been here for about a year, and you still don't have a user page, I REALLY suggest you make one. 0_0--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 17:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) There's lots of people around this age using Wikia, trust me, I've seen a lot. There's even one that's 11 on Kirby Wiki.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Why?--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, where did you find it? I was just looking for that.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'm not even 13. I'm technically 16 years old and I started when I was like 15. So yes, two more years and I'm 18. And I'd like to apologize about the Mr. thing. Oh yeah, I know how to be an honorable teen and throw down the rug and admit my mistakes when such is needed. I'm a man of my words, in fact. Why are you surprised at that?--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Good job, Whirl Roller. You're edit to the Lokomo Song page was nice. I hope you don't mind the improvements I made. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 18:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Seriously Joe, why are you surprised that you were talking to me?--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, it just looked weird:wait, what, I was talking to Waker-of-the-Winds?Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) --Whirl Roller (talk) 20:21, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Uh, yeah... listen, was anything similar to what I said on the Circus Leader's Mask and the Gorman Bros. articles? I said that because the Circus Leader's Mask disables their ability to sell their milk. It's not the Gorman Bros.! It's the Luigi Bros. Seriously. This is madness! Madness? THIS IS SPARTA!--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 20:51, May 3, 2010 (UTC)